A Subconscious Reality
by MovieMaster607
Summary: A story about a young agent from OAZIS that tries to help overthrow the government the Rashists have formed. MUST READ STORY TO LEARN MORE! First time posting story and open to any type of criticism. Enjoy.


A Subconscious Reality

**Prologue:**

I look through the ashes of what used to be the Library of Congress. Not everything burnt down to the ground and some books were preserved, but not very many were saved. I found one of my old government text books that I used in high school so long ago. I opened the book and the first picture I see is a picture of the White House. I remember thinking that for every lesson, we would at least see one picture of the White House, no matter what we were doing. Those were the good old days. Of course, we were teenagers and didn't really know they weren't actually the good old days. We were completely oblivious to everything around us, as well as the rest of the country.

Little did we know that, there were groups forming in the undergrounds of the government. They would be in the war room discussing policies and such and would get absolutely nowhere. They were forming groups, they just didn't know it yet. There were three groups or "parties," if you will, that included: The Capitalists, The Loyalists, and The Rashists. The Capitalists stood for preserving the government that America currently had. The Loyalists were true to a new, democratic government that involved ideas, discussion, and immediate persecution. Then, there were the Rashists. They believed in having a completely new government decided by a small group of leaders.

Most Americans liked the Rashists because of the empty promises for things such as, money, health care, etc. After a while, those empty promises grew larger and more unrealistically going to happen, but people had faith. The popularity for the Loyalists grew smaller and smaller and eventually the Capitalists as well. The people revolted to throw the Capitalists out of the government and establish a new Rashist reign in power. The worst part was the President was their leader and the overthrow was carried out in a couple days. Many Congressman died and others tortured for "what they had done."

After the overthrow, the Loyalists started to notice that the Rashists were very idiotic and therefore, got a new name amongst the Loyalists that I now joined. They were now called the Idiotsyncrasies. They haven't completed anything they promised and it has been six months. They say that they are still establishing the new form of government, so people still have faith. Stupid zombies. We realized that the people ended up becoming part of the Idiotsyncrasies. They went around just sucking people's brains out of their heads, not literally of course, but they are still sucking the IQ out of people's minds. That is why we call the followers of the Idiotsyncrasies, Zombies. We ended up forming OAZIS, the Organization Against Zombies in Society.

We end up taking them, interrogating them (which is completely pointless), and then kill them. It keeps the reproduction rate down. We have tried to get help from other countries, but what country wants to help another country that just serves as a home for retarded homeless people? If this country changes, it has to be by our hand and our hand only. I need to stop thinking about this and examine the rest of the remains before the Zombies come. As I am looking through the ash of what used to be our great country, I get a call on my radio.

"OAZIS Member 1280, come in. Do you copy?" "Loud and clear. What's up?" Some white noise comes over his voice, but I can just barely make out what he's saying. "Sending in helicopter *fuzz* for early pick-up. *fuzz* Zombies approaching *fuzz* about 2 miles away. We will be there shortly." "Crap," I whisper to myself. All of a sudden, I feel snowflakes start to melt on my hands. The cold creeps in my jacket and my whole body shivers. I try calling into my radio and no one answers. I start to panic and I start frantically looking around me for any sign of movement. I feel cold brush my face and then *SLAP!* I warp back into reality. I am sitting in a chair, strapped at my hands, chest, and legs. Then, I smell a strong smell of musk and I look up and a hideous man's face is two inches from my face. "Now I am going to ask you again Loyalist, where is the base?" I give a short sigh and a headache starts to form.


End file.
